One Full Moon Later
by AngaSong14
Summary: I'm a monster, a killer, which thirsts for blood. But one I cannot kill, mortal cannot see…I am dead, I can do things, I have but one enemy…Myself… One Full Moon Later, it will be complete…


**One Full Moon Later**

**Summary: I'm a monster, a killer, which thirsts for blood. But one I cannot kill, mortal cannot see…I am dead, I can do things, I have but one enemy…Myself… One Full Moon Later, it will be complete…**

I had abandoned all hope after I was turned. I looked far and wide for a cure but could not find anything. I was sitting on a bench in the dark city with my face in my hands, upset. I hated being… _this_. A creature that was designed to kill. That's when I heard a yelp and a grunt. Then I smelt something. It was the smell of blood and before I could think, I was up on my feet and following the odor.

I turned my head down an alleyway and saw a woman with chocolate brown hair being thrown against the brick wall as one large man with blonde hair threw her against the wall, trying to have his way with her. I could smell their blood. Mostly hers, I've never smelt something like her. She smelt differently than anything. I saw the man desperately try to rip off her clothes and immediately she tried to push him away whimpering. The guy was drunk, I could tell because he was slurring on his speech.

Suddenly he swung his fist and it connected with her lip, blood poured down from it and I could feel my nose wrinkle and feel my eyes go black. Then he threw her against the wall and the back of her head cracked open and left a blood trail down the brick wall as she slid to the ground. I ran forward and grabbed the man by the hair and yanked him off of her. I wrapped my hands around his throat and could feel my fangs lengthen out. I slammed him to the far side of the girl and squeezed, anger boiling my dead veins.

I saw the fear in his eyes as I latched my mouth onto his neck and began to drink him. He struggled vigoursly but to no avail. I could feel his struggles getting weaker; suddenly he stopped struggling and went limp as I sucked the last of his life down my throat. I yanked my teeth of his neck and threw him to the ground. I wiped my mouth clean and heard a shuffle. The girl was trying to get away. No she wasn't. I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, it felt soft against my stony fingers. "Let me go!" she whimpered.

She struggled against me, slamming her fists against my chest, sobbing. "Keep quiet!" I said suddenly, startling her. Her struggling stopped and I heard voices, they weren't humans. They were other vampires, and they were getting closer. They could smell her. _Shit!_ She bristled in fear when I unconsciously tightened my hold on her. I pulled her flush against my body and breathed deeply. I leaned down, my lips almost brushing her ear. "Stay close to me and don't leave my side…" I whispered harshly. I could feel her nod her head and pulled her out of the alleyway.

The vampires were in full view, they smirked at me. I glared at them as she also saw them and pressed up against me, afraid. "What do you want?" I growled lowly. They smiled and said "That…" and motioned to her. A snarl rippled between my teeth. "Hell no…" I said with my teeth gritting. She let out a tiny sob and I stroked her cheek, shushing her. The largest one leapt at me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her and shielded her body with mine as the man teared at me. I pushed her against the wall as the man swung out a fist. I whirled around and caught it.

He stared at me in shock as I held it in place. Then I let out a hiss and shoved him back and he slammed against the wall on the other side of the street. The others backed away quickly. As soon as they disappeared, I turned back to the girl. She was staring up at me. I pulled her against me and I stroked her chocolate hair and said "You're okay, you're safe." And I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

She immediately responded. This tasted better then blood big time. I smiled as I sucked on her bottom lip. We took each other into an embrace and from that moment on, it went perfectly.

One Full Moon Later, it will be complete…


End file.
